


The Important Part

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A near-miss.





	The Important Part

**Author's Note:**

> For 100words, 'escape'

Laslow dove to the floor; he hadn't been expecting magic! The burst of flame missed him, but it did let the would-be assassin get past. Laslow cursed-- Letting them escape would be a grievous failure and put them all in more danger... 

There was a strangled cry in the distance as he stumbled to his feet-- And oh, he ran... 

But he needn't have worried. The blood on Xander's face wasn't his; the assassin was dead at his feet. 

"Are you injured?" Xander questioned. 

Laslow winced. "No, but... Milord, I..." 

"Good." 

"But..." 

Xander wiped his face. "That's the important part."


End file.
